1. Field
This disclosure relates to a method of converting carbon dioxide, and a method of capturing and converting carbon dioxide.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flue gas may include carbon dioxide. When the carbon dioxide is discharged into the atmosphere, the carbon dioxide may cause or contribute to a greenhouse effect or the like.
Accordingly, research has been conducted on the capture of carbon dioxide so as to provide a synthesis gas with less detrimental effects to the environment.